Robin's Golden Moments
by Chrome Dream
Summary: Moment 7-It's Dick first night as Robin and the feeling is just whelming.
1. Sleeping Meetings

Bruce Wayne sighed as he leaned back into his chair and let his past actions wash over him. It was a little before midnight and the boy in his arms wasted no time in spending this cold night sleeping. The billionaire would have thought about doing the same if it wasnt for the fact the boy had came to him while he was in the Batcave, crying for his deceased mother and father. Judging by the way the Dick's teary eyes seemed to be looking right through him, Bruce instantly knew he was sleep walking. Not wishing to upset the child even more, Bruce took the boy in his arms and held him delicately in a spot where he was sure to be warm and comfortable. While he was asleep, Bruce would act as his father while his real father rest in peace.

"Excuse me, Master Bruce."A familiar voice called from behind the White Knight. "But have you seen Master D-_oh."_

Bruce turned and met the twinkling eyes of his trusted butler, Alfred, who smiled at the sight of Bruce comforting his adopted son. Dick Grayson had only been apart of the Wayne family for only a few agonizing weeks and yet here he was, in Bruce's arms, sleeping peacefully. Alfred's shoulders lowered a bit in relief. Maybe Zucco's defeat was really the only thing he needed to be comfortable at the manor, he thought.

"He just wandered in here."Bruce said."I think he was sleepwalking."

Before Alfred had a chance to respond, a second, more high pitched voice appeared from the Batcave's entrance."Hey, I couldnt find him Alfred!"Barbara Gordon cried as she came running over to the monitor. As soon as her eyes caught sight of Dick in Bruce's arms, she let out a relieved yet irritated sigh.

"Oh, _there _he is."She said, taking a step closer to the sleeping child. "Awww, doesn't he look so cute like that?"

"Yes, he does."A third voice said, as Lucius Fox came into view. Turning to Bruce, he quirked an amused brow."I see you found him?"

Bruce laughed a little,"Sorry about that."He said.

"Don't worry about it."Lucius said with a wave of his hand. "How are you doing?"

The dark haired man shrugged a little, trying his best not to awake the sleeping child."I'm fine. I managed to finish a full scan of Gotham before he came in so Batman's alright too."

"I can do a quick patrol around if you want."Barbara said without a glance to the playboy. She ran a hand through Dick's messy bangs and put them into a place out of his eyes. She giggled slightly when the boy snuggled further into Bruce's warm arms and let out a content sigh. Putting some distance between her and the detective, Barbara could really see how much the duo did look alike.

"That's alright."Bruce said. "Besides, don't you have that big exam tomorrow afternoon?"

Barbara shrugged with a bright smile."It's worth it if the kid could stay like that just a little longer."

Bruce returned the smile with one of his own before directing it to his new son. He tightened his grip around Dick's small waist and lowered his eyes a little to enjoy the moment. Something in the back of his head told him that his guests and butler wouldnt mind the small break. It actually seemed that they were content with just watching the two than anything else. The small Bat-family moment would have lasted longer if the loud blare coming from the alarm hadnt pierced through the warm silence. Alfred quickly turned off the alarm before the stirring child could fully awaken.

"What's going on?"Lucius asked.

Alfred's dark eyes glanced briskly over the screen. "It seems someone has broken into the Batcave."

"An intruder?"Barbara questioned.

"No."Bruce said simply, turning his chair with Dick to take a look at the monitor. On the top of the screen showed the video a red blur entering the cave from the Gotham streets. From behind him, a few more blurs appeared, zipping down the path in attempt to catch up. "They're friends."

The sound of light feet tapping in the distance made everyone turn and see the Flash, in his civilian clothes, running up to them. He came to a screeching stop just in front of the Bat, smiling brightly with his hands on his waists. "Hey, Bruce!"He shouted loudly.

"Shhh!"Lucius, Barbara and Alfred hushed quickly.

"_Be quiet."_Barbara whispered sharply, just as the rest of the Justice League appeared. Clark Kent, the Man of Steel, flinched at her tone and instantly dropped to the ground without a sound beside Wally. Diana, John, J'onn, and Shayera each followed closely after, trying their best to keep quiet as Barbara hissed out a ,"Or you'll wake Dick!"

"Dick?"Wally tilted his head to the side."Who's Dick?"

On cue, Bruce swivled around in his chair, revealing the silent child. In perfect unison, the Justice League each flinched with surprise, eyes locked on Dick.

"Is that him?"Diana whispered, taking a hesitant step forward. "Your new son?"

Bruce nodded without a word. He turned to Clark."Is there something I can help you with?"

Clark flinched out of his shock and stamered an answer,"U-Uh n-no. We saw you're name in the tabloids about adopting and Wally just had to come see the kid for his self."

"So you all had to come?"Bruce whispered, doing nothing to hide his annoyance. No one bothered to answer his question. Nothing was as scary as the Bat himself, they thought. Much to their relief Diana spoke up as she walked closer to the Dynamic Duo. She, out of everyone else, seemed the least unfazed by the billionaire's bad attitude.

"How old is he?"She asked, bending down a little to see the boy clearly.

Bruce was silent for a second, almost as if he was contemplating whether he should answer or throw them out.

"He's nine."

Diana smiled at Dick, like a mother would her own child. She raised her hand to touch the boy, when Wally sped forward and poked Dick a few times in the face. "Why is he so_ small_?"

"He's _nine."_Bruce growled, as Alfred smacked Wally's hand away.

"He looks so peaceful."Shayera said, walking up to the group. "Especially around you, Bruce."

It was safe to say Bruce's annoyance was gone the minute Hawkgirl's words sunk in.

* * *

Yeah, the ending sucks but I didnt really know how to end it anyway. haha XD. Anyway, I know this is a Young Justice story and the Flash isnt Wally West but I like the Flash from the Justice League tv show. Just like I like John Stewart better than the first Green Lantern, Hal. It's all because I watched the Justice League before I read the comic book so don't judge. XP. Anyway, I hoped you like it, I'll update some more mini-stories later. If you have a reqest for a moment you want to see with Dick, than just review or pm me. I'm already taken requests from kids at my school so there's more coming. Well, see you next chapter!


	2. Barriers

Hi everyone! I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and requested! I practically read over every single one of them like ten times! I really wasnt expecting so many reviews in just one day. haha! So thanks!

The second chapter, Barriers, is dedicated to **Yume No Anime**, who was my first requester! In your request you asked for either Bruce or Clark to tell Dick how they met one another. Let me say this, when I saw your review, my mind had a field day. Unfortunately, I knew I wouldnt be able to write everything out tonight and I wouldnt be able to go to sleep knowing I didnt update when I had the chance so I decided I would put the Golden Moment into parts. More than likely there will be three parts. I hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

"So,"Dick began as he looked up at Bruce. "Why am I going to Metropolis city again?"

Bruce sighed from his spot at the driver's seat as he stopped at a street light glowing a vivid red. Turning his head to his son, he gave him a slightly exasperated look."For the last time, Dick. You're going to stay with a friend of mine while I'm away on a business trip. I would have left you with Alfred, but he's in Ohio taking care of his sick mother so Metropolis is the only place where you can go."

The street light turned green and Bruce's car sped off down the street.

The car was quiet for a moment. Bruce was keeping himself busy by watching the road and Dick was lost in his own thoughts.

"I couldnt stay with Babs? Couldn't she watch me?"Robin asked, hopefully.

"No."Bruce said, sharply."Barbara is busy with college. She wont have the time to take care of you."

Dick frowned, glaring slightly up at the billionaire."I'm not three, I can take care of myself."

"I know you're not three. You're nine."Bruce said, sighing as he came to another stop at a red-light. Why Metropolis had so many lights was beyond him."And feeding yourself chips and soda every morning and night _isnt _taking care of yourself."

"I can cook!"Dick argued, bright blue eyes fixing there way into a glare. Bruce glanced briefly at him and bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. In the one month Bruce had known the boy, he was already giving glares almost as scary as his. Who would have thought he made such a quick impact on the boy.

"Alfred has showed me plenty of times how to make a decent dinner!"Dick said, interupting Bruce's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Dick but I wont be able to sleep at night knowing you're cooking your own meals."Bruce said, letting out a sigh of relief as the street light gave him the chance to move forward again."Leaving a nine year old with a stove and knives is just too dangerous. Anything could happen. Do you understand?"

_"Yes."_Dick groaned.

For a quick second there was silence until Dick spoke up again."Then what about Lucius, why cant I stay with him?"

"Why are you still arguing with me about this?"Bruce snapped, ignoring Dick's question. "What's so hard about staying in Metropolis for just one week?"

"_Everything is hard!"_Dick barked in rage. "Why do I have to stay with someone I don't even know for a week!"

Bruce was silent for what seemed like hours to the enraged caped crusader. He kept his eyes glued to the road though it was clear to Dick that he was thinking long and hard about something.

"Is this what this is about?"Bruce finally said."You're angry about staying with a stranger?"

Dick didnt answer.

"Dick."Bruce whispered softly, to the point the youngest of the Dynamic Duo had to strain his ears to listen but he still didn't turn around. "Look, I know this is hard on you. You're still having problems trusting others, right?"

Again, Dick didnt answer. The White Knight sighed at his son's silence and reached over to run his hand affectionately through his hair. Dick's heated blue eyes softened as he leaned into the comforting touch.

"But you can trust this man Dick, because I trust him."Bruce said."And believe me, I don't trust people so easily as well."

"You know how I am, Bruce."The boy said a moment later."After Zucco came and-"

"Don't say his name."Bruce said in a quick and harsh tone, making the boy beside him flinch ever so slightly. Bruce sighed, releasing his anger as he returned his hand to the wheel. "I'm sorry, Dick, but I think it's best that you forget about Zucco. Because of him, you're blocking people from your life. After everything he has put you through, don't you think now is a good time to leave him in the past?"

Dick scowled."If I leave Zucco in the past, I'd be leaving my parents too."

"Not necassarily."Bruce said, turning the corner to drive down an even smaller and calmer street."We only forget the things we don't find important to us. Your parents are important to you aren't they?"

The pain of his parent's death washed over Dick. All their smiles, warm embraces, and priceless moments were all in the past now. And when Zucco came into the middle of everything, Dick could only feel anger and revenge rush through his veins. But by doing as his mentor had suggested, the small crime fighter could feel a heavy weight lift off of his shoulders and the memories of his family, including his _new family,_ came pouring into his mind.

The Boy Wonder gave a sad smile. "Y-Yeah."He croaked.

Bruce smiled and put his hand back on Dick's head. "Then they'll stay with you forever."

The car was parked to the curb and Bruce immediately leaned over. Clicked both his and Dick's seat belts off and pulled the small boy into his arms. Dick wrapped his arms as far as he could around Bruce's back and clenched his blazer tightly in his small hands. The sound of his muffled sniffles filled the luxury car as Bruce rubbed soothing circles on his back. A few minutes later, Bruce pulled back a little and wiped Dick's tears away with his fingers.

"Feel better?"He asked his protege with a small smile.

Dick chuckled and nodded. "Good, because we're here."

Bruce turned and waved to someone out his window. Peeping his head over the billionaire's shoulder, Dick saw a man with a rather muscular torso smiling at them from in front of a large apartment. His hair was black and his blue eyes were covered by round glasses. Dick frowned. This was the guy he would be staying with? The man looked like a total square. No wonder he was a reporter.

* * *

I'm really starting to hate my endings. Sigh.

So how was it? Like I said before, this is only part one of the Superman and Robin Golden Moment. I'll be updating the second part, hopefully, tomorrow. I say hopefully because I still need to update the rest of my stories which are clearly killing me from writer's block. Double sigh. Anyway, I'm still taking requests so keep sending them in. The more I get the faster they'll keep coming.

Reviews?


	3. Secrets and Truths

So, who's upset that there wasn't a new episode of YJ on Friday? *raises hand* When I saw that the new episode, Downtime, wasnt showing until next week I got super upset so I decided to hurry and update. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**Jimmy Candlestick-**Haha, I'm glad someone's enjoying my endings. XD

**Blue Skyes/Darkaina-**I'll try and get your request up as fast as I can! Thanks for the review and the request! XP

_**Yume no Anime-**_I'm glad you're enjoying your request! I had a lot of fun writing it. So I hope you enjoy the rest of your request.

**EnderMoon-**Sorry the moments arent very long. I try to make sure each chapter has atleast 1,000 words in them. That's why I decided I would update THREE chapters today. The rest will be updated later on today. Check my profile and you'll see what's pending, updating, or completed. XD. And yes, to answer your question. The three chapters I am updating are moments with Superman and Dick. So I hope you enjoy! XD

* * *

"Is that him?"Dick asked, looking at the tall man with glasses staring at them from in front of the large apartment. He gave the Duo a small wave and sile as he waited patiently fr the two of them. Turning his attention to his guardian, he tried to say something but Bruce was out of the car and walking towards the strange a second before he could. With a sigh, Dick slowly followed after him.

"Bruce."The man greeted as the two adults shook hands.

"Clark."The billionaire greeted with a heartwarming smirk. "Thanks again for watching over Dick while I'm away."

The reporter shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I have plenty enough room in the apartment. And I'm sure Dick wont be a problem."

Bruce nodded in agreement and looked over his shoulder to find his ward. As if reading his mind, Dick ambled over to the two, dragging his suit case behind him as he did. Bruce bent down to his level, slid a comforting arm around Dick's shoulder, once he came close enough, and tugged him into a sideways embrace.

"Dick, this is the friend I was telling you about."Bruce said motioning towards the reporter.

The man lowered himself slightly and stretched his hand out."Clark Kent, we've met before."

Dick wearily took Clark's outstretched hand in his and gave it a weak shake."I-I'm sorry, I don't rem-"

Clark cut him off,"That's okay. I get that a lot."

Dick suddenly felt a pang of guilt stab in his chest at the man's choice of words but decided it was best not to say anything. He turned to Bruce with sad eyes,"How long will you be gone?"

"Just for a week."Bruce said with smile."I'll be back next Friday and personally pick you up myself."

Dick gave a weak nod and lowered his head slightly. He knew Bruce was trying to cheer him up, especially after his episode in the car, but the Boy Wonder just didnt feel in the mood to be his usual cheery self. He didnt want to admit it but he would miss the billionaire for the week he would be away. They had only been together for just a month and seperating from him now was almost like losing a life line and almost like losing his parents.

Noticing the dark look crawling itself onto Dick's face, Bruce spoke."Do you promise to have a little fun while I'm gone?"He had asked him, waking the boy from his thoughts.

Dick nodded again, though he knew he would was lying to the other man. How could he ever have _fun _with a man like Clark Kent? How could he have fun when the last person he had was leaving him for such a long time.

"_Promise_?"Bruce said in a pleading tone. Dick gave a short laugh. "I promise Bruce."

Blue eyes looked up at Clark as Bruce stood."Take care of him for me, will you Clark?"

"Of course."Clark said, with a confident nod.

Turning to his adoptive son, Bruce gave a small smile and tucked a finger under the boy's chin to get him to look up."Be good for Clark, okay Dick?"

Teary blue eyes watched the man,"Okay."

Bruce had to force himself to look away from big eyes before he could completely crumble under his gaze. One more second and he would have surely canceled the trip to spend the rest of the day with just him and his son. But that would be unprofessional and bad on Wayne Tech's part if he pulled the plug. Using all of the strength he could muster, Bruce gently took Dick's hand and put it into Clark's bigger one. Without a word, Bruce stepped into his car, choosing not to look at Dick as he slowly drove away to the airport. Something told him it was going to be a long day without his partner at his side.

* * *

Dick sighed as he packed his last t-shirt into the drawer and slammed it closed. As of now, he was finally finished putting away all of his things in the room Clark had reserved for him. The apartment that the reporter owned was roomy and wide but it wasnt exactly _home _like Dick wanted it to be.

"So Dick,"Clark said, as he stepped into the room."Tell me about yourself."

Said child snapped his eyes in the direction of the reporter, making him flinch as his eyes narrowed into a heated scowl. "What do you want to know?"

Clark blinked a few times. "A-Anything."He finally stammered."You can tell me anything. It doesnt matter what."

Dick lowered his eyes, seeing as he had frightened the man and gave a barely visible shrug. "There's not much to say."

"Oh."Clark mumbled."I see."

A rather awkward silence picked up around the two in the large room. The sound of their breathing and stiff movements echoed, making the situtation even more tense than before. Something had to be said but the only question was what?

Taking a deep breath, Dick spoke of the first thing that came to mind.

"How do you know Bruce?"

Clark quickly looked up."You mean he didnt tell you?"

Dick quirked a brow."Tell me what?"

"About,"Clark paused and made a gesture to himself."Who I am?"

The Boy Wonder blinked a few times."Who are you?"

Clark laughed and pulled off his glasses to set them on the desk."Maybe this will help you."

Dick watched with mild interest as the man straightened himself and stepped out of the room, only to disappear a second later. Dick blinked, expecting the man to be there when he looked again, but he was still no where to be seen. He tried closing his eyes again. Maybe all of this was just an illusion, he thought. By the time he had opened his eyes Superman had appeared before him, hands on his hips and head held high as his cape blew slightly in the air.

"Whoa!"Dick gasped, jumping atleast a foot in the air. He pointed a trembling finger at the Man of Steel. "Y-Y-You're Superman!"

"In the flesh."The Kryptonian chuckled with a shrug, as he stepped into the room.

"I cant believe Bruce hid this from me!"Dick shouted. "We are _definately _having a talk about this when we get home!"

Superman flinched slightly."You mean, he actually talks to you? Like at a regular basis?"

Dick nodded,"Yup! All the time! Doesn't he talk to you?"

Superman sighed and dropped his superhero pose to take a seat on the edge of the bed."We...talk...but I guess not as much as you two do."

"But you guys are heroes!"Dick said with a bright smile. "Don't you guys talk about...I dunno...hero stuff?"

The taller man shook his head. "Batman likes to keep his..._'hero stuff'_...to himself. That's why he doesnt like supers in Gotham. I found _that _out the hard way."

Dick quickly jumped on the bed and laid on his stomach, blue eyes looking eagerly up at the superhero."What happened?"

"It's nothing really."Superman shrugged."I was chasing an old enemy of mine and ended up in Gotham."Superman chuckled at the memory. "Batman was on watch, saw me, and took me out."

"Took you out?"Dick quirked a brow."Took _you _out?"

Superman nodded,"Yeah, Batman's one heck of a fighter. Surprised me too."

"But wait, what did he attack you for? You were just trying to catch the bad guy!"

"But from his point of view, it looked like I was attacking a Gotham citizen."Superman countered. "So Batman, thinking he was doing the right thing, helped the man I was chasing get away."

"Did you guys ever get the guy?"

"Yes, we did. We actually made a pretty good team doing it too. But Batman made it clear, soon after, that he didnt want to see me in Gotham ever again."Superman chuckled.

"That's so cool!"Dick cheered, jumping to his feet."I want to be a great hero just like you and Batman!"

"I'm sure you'll be a great hero when you grow up, Dick."Superman said, roughling the boys hair a bit. "And one day you'll be apart of a superhero team just like Batman and me and everyone will see how great of a hero you really are."

"You mean a superhero team like the Justice League?"Dick asked eagerly.

Superman smiled,"It's possible, Dick. It's possible."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be updated soon.

Reviews?


	4. Wrath Of The Flashing Lights

Sorry, it took so long for me to update. *Sigh* I ended up running all over the place for the family before I could check over the chapter and update it. Well, now its done and ready to be read! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter! Made me smile. XD Hope you enjoy!

titansfan1211-Sorry that I confused you, but when Clark said, 'we met before' I was referring to the first chapter. Dick was asleep when Clark first met him in that chapter so Dick didnt remember him. Sorry about that. Thanks for the review by the way! XD

* * *

"This is where you work?" Dick gasped with wide eyes. He watched the men and women walking in and out of the large building, each with determinded looks urning in their eyes. There were many people at Wayne Tech but not that many people who were eager to get to work like the Daily Planet's workers were. I guess that happens when you're doing something you love, Dick thought. A hand on Dick's shoulder made the boy look up at the man of steel.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet, Dick."

The entrance to the building wasnt all as exciting as the outside. It was alot calmer and many people were working at their desks the second they got in.

"Dick!"Clark called from his spot holding an elevator door open. "Over here!"

Without a word, Dick ran up to the man and entered the empty elevator. Unaware of the people that had caught sight of him walking through the door.

* * *

"Was that Dick Grayson?"A reporter asked his colleague.

"The kid that Bruce Wayne adopted?"The colleague nodded. "Yeah, it looks like him. But what's he doing with a guy like Clark?"

"You think he's got an interview?"

"Doubt it."

"So what's he doing here?"

The colleague shrugged. "Dunno. But whoever _does_ get an interview is one lucky bastard."

"Yeah."The reporter said, taking a sip of his coffee."I'm sure that piece of work would make the front paper in no time."

There was silence between the two men until,"Going to get you're camera?"

"Of course."The colleague whispered, twisting on his heel to run towards the door that read 'STAIRS' in big red letters.

* * *

"Where are we going now?"Dick asked, as the elevator moved up.

"To the top floor. That's where I work."Dick watched the light on the buttons get higher and higher until it stopped at level eight. The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, revealing a woman with long black hair and piercingly beautiful eyes. She looked away from the small book in her hands and acknowledged Clark with a flick of her eyes. She didnt seem to notice Dick, who didnt bother to make himself known.

"Good morning, Lois."Clark said in a amused tone.

"Hn."The woman greeted."You're here pretty late. You over sleep?"

Clark laughed. "No, it wasnt me. It was more like that little guy."Nodding his head in the direction of Dick. Lois looked around the room only to stop when her eyes met with Dick watching her silently from the corner. Lois's bright eyes widened. "Y-You're Dick Grayson!"She turned to Clark, eyes filled with anger. "You didnt tell me you knew Bruce Wayne's kid!"

"I did tell you."

"No you didnt!"

"_Yes, _I did."Clark said, keeping his calm. Dick figured he was use to things like this.

Lois put her hands on her hips. "I think I would have remembered hearing something like that from you, Smallville."She said.

Clark crossed his arms. "I think I remember what I said to you, Ms. Lane ."He said sarcastically.

The woman rolled her eyes. "So."She said, changing the subject. "Why is he doing with you?"

"Bruce had to go to Washington for a meeting. And since the place he has to stay at doesn't allow kids in the area, Dick couldnt go with him. I was the only one, that he knew, available to watch over Dick while he was away."Clark stated.

Lois turned back to Dick, "How's he treating you kid?"Lois asked. "You dying of boredom yet?"

Dick was silent for a few seconds as he glanced at Clark. The man gave a reassuring smile and beckoned him closer with his hand. Pushing himself out of the coner, Dick grabbed a hold of Clark's hand and looked wearily up at Lois. "Clark's a lot of fun."He said quietly, clenching the kryptonian's hand tightly out of nervousness.

"Clark?"Lois' eyes widened. "I heard the kid never called anyone but Bruce by their first name."

"It's because I'm alot of fun."Clark said teasingly, as the doors opened to the top floor. With their eyes still on eachother, the two didnt notice the large group of photographers and journalists waiting anxiously in front of them. Once everyone started shouting and flashing cameras, did they realize they weren't alone.

"Mr. Grayson, what's it like being the adoptive son of the great Bruce Wayne?"

"How's Bruce treating you? Is he strict?"

"What's the latest on Bruce's love life?"

There were so many voices at once that Dick didnt know what to say first. Confused and scared, Dick barried his face in Clark's leg hoping that the flashing lights would disappear. Quickly noticing Dick's discomfort, Clark pulled the boy close to him as he used his other hand to block Dick from the cameras. Unfortunately, one man pressed through the crowd and gave a question that seemed louder than anyone else's.

_"How are you feeling after the death of your parents?"_

That was enough to send Clark right over the edge. Using only a part of his unhuman strength, he knocked the man away and to the floor with a loud thud. The Boy Wonder looked up at the superhero, noticing he was shouting something at the reporters but he couldnt exactly hear what it was he was actually saying. The entire room had suddenly went stiffly quiet, despite the fact everyone's mouths were moving. After the reporter had spoke, everything in Dick's mind just shut down. The only thing that seemed to make sense in his mind was that Clark Kent was very mad.

Small, gentle hands gripped his shoulders and Dick turned to face Lois. Anger and worry were evident in her beautiful eyes as she said something that Dick still couldnt hear. The young caped crusader didnt know exactly why but a second later he found himself in Lois' arms sobbing his small heart out. He wanted his friends at the circus. He wanted his mother. He wanted his father. He wanted Bruce.

Everything was a blur soon afterward. The thick sound of silence was released from his ears and replaced with Lois' soothing words.

"Are you okay, Dick?"Clark's voice called out from beside him. He opened his eyes slightly and looked tiredly up at the Man of Steel. Dick nodded to his question, trying his best to hold in his tears as he began to remember everything that happened. He couldn't believe how frightened those people were. They were like sharks desperate for a meal they had been deprived of in weeks. Fighting one another until they got every last piece of food. _That _was something that a boy of Dick's age didnt need to see.

Removing his arms from around Lois' neck, he reached for the superhero, who quickly moved to take him in his arms. As soon as his head met wtih Clark's firm shoulder, he relaxed and fell asleep. Strong arms delicately wrapped around him, holding him firmly in a loving embrace. As long as he was with the Kryptonian, everything was sure to be okay in the end.

* * *

I remember a few years ago, I saw this little actress on tv practically being ATTACKED paparazzi. She was walking out the door when out of nowhere, all these men and women come running at her with cameras, demanding she take a few pictures. To this day, I can still remember the look of fear and confusion on her face when I saw her. And when I was thinking about what I should do for the next chapter, she popped up and gave me this idea. So she was my inspiration for this...(Even though I never knew her name)...haha! Hope you enjoyed. The heart warming moment with Clark, Bruce and Dick is the next chapter, the last chapter to Yume No Anime's request.


	5. Father and Son

Hmmmmm, don't have that much to say really...Haha. I'm sorry to say I wont be able to update too much this week. Tryouts are next week and I'm going to be swamped trying to make the team. (Yeah, I said swamped. Don't judge me. XD)Anyway, for now I'll pick one of the requests in my reviews and hopefully I'll have it updated on Friday. (Right after the new episode of Young Justice, lol)

* * *

Dick awoke to the sound of Clark talking to someone in the other room. The boy sat up from his spot on the warm bed and swung his legs over the edge until his feet reached the floor.

"Now, calm down. Everything is-."He heard Clark say as he walked over to the door. Is he talking to Bruce? Was Bruce here, Dick asked himself anxiously as he pulled the door open. Rubbing the sleep from his eye, the Boy Wonder glanced around the apartment in search of the tall handsom figure. Instead he found Clark in the living room, the home phone to his ear as he paced around the coffee table. Hanging his down in disappointment, Dick waited patiently until Clark was finished with his conversation.

"I was taking him around Metropolis when I thought I would let him see where I work."Clark said, waving his hand frantically, even though he knew the person he was talking to couldnt see him.

"And when we were going up the elevator, all of the sudden, everyone was screaming and-"Clark paused, nodded a few times and went back to explaining. "Yeah...yeah...I dunno, they must have saw me with him as we were walking inside."

Clark's body suddenly tensed and his eyes widened,"No you are _not _going to kill _anyone_!...I know, I know..."The Man of Steel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He got a little scared. The lights from the cameras must have scared him or something. But he's fine now."Another pause. "He's in the bed sleeping-_oh wait_."

Dick looked up and noticed Clark had turned around and was staring at him with a small smile. "He's up."He said to the person on the phone. "Yeah, hold on."

"Here."Clark said, giving Dick the phone. "It's Bruce."

Dick's heart leapt with joy at the sound of his partner's name. He quickly took the phone from him and held the large phone up to his ear with two hands. "Hello?"

"_Dick_."Came the quick and relieved reply."_Are you okay_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."Dick said with a smile. It seemed like years since he heard from the billionaire. His voice gave him a peace of mind.

"_I saw what happened from the news." _Bruce said in a half growl._"They didnt hurt you or touch you, did they?"_

Dick shook his head, forgetting they were only on the phone and not talking face to face. "No, they didnt. Clark helped me."

"_I'm sorry, Dick. I should have known something like this would have happened."_

"It's okay, Bruce."Dick said."I doubt anyone could have predicted something like that."

Bruce sighed through the phone. Dick could just picture him running a hand through his hair trying to keep his cool. "_So, how are you doing with Clark?"_

"Fine."Dick said, glancing up at the man who was now in the kitchen. It looked like he was making lunch. The intoxicating smell of hamburgers and cheese made the Boy Wonder's stomach growl. "We sat and talked for hours last night."

"_Oh_?"Bruce chuckled._"What did you guys talk about?"_

_"_Oh nothing much, just a little meeting between Batman and Superman."

Bruce's laugh echoed through the phone. "_So you finally found out, huh?"_

"Took awhile, but yeah, I guess."

_"Mr. Wayne?"_A raspy voice whispered on the other line. "_The press room is ready for you now."_

_"Just a minute, I'm talking to-"_

"It's okay."Dick interupted."We can talk later."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Positive. Just don't forget, okay?"

_"I wont and tell Clark I said thanks again."_

"Will do. Bye Bruce."

"Bye, Dick."

With a press on a small red button, the phone turned off and Dick was greeted by a small smile from Clark. "Bruce says thanks."

The smile widened as Clark nodded."Lunch will be ready in a minute. Why don't you wait in the living room for me?"

* * *

A moment later, Clark returned to the living room holding two steaming plates filled with cheese burgers and french fries on the side. The kryptonian wasnt surprised to see that Dick was watching Bruce's press conference on the news.

"How are you?"Clark asked as he handed the boy his plate of food. Dick gave a small 'thank you' before answering and taking his plate,"I'm fine, Clark. Don't worry. I just cant believe I freaked out like that."

"You were scared."Clark said, after taking a bite of his burger."There's nothing wrong with that."

"Batman isnt afraid of anything."

"That's not true."

Dick looked up at the Man of Steel. "Huh?"

"_Batman _is Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne is afraid of alot of things...Like losing his only son."Clark said."He's afraid of losing _you, _Dick. Why did you think he wanted me to watch you while he was gone?"

"I thought it was because-"

"Everyone else was busy?"Clark shook his head. "You're the son of a world renowned billionaire, who _everyone _knows is in Washington _without _his son. People would come from all over to get to you, Dick. And Bruce knew that."

The room was quiet until Clark spoke up again. "He knew leaving you with me would ensure your safety."

"I-I never knew."Dick stammered, watching the man on the screen with a new found emotion; Love.

* * *

"Dad!"Dick gasped, running up to the man, as he stepped out of his car. Bruce was completely surprised by Dick's choice of words but thought against turning his sign of affection down. Dropping to one knee, he caught the boy in his arms, smiling into his shoulder as the boy crushed him with a hug.

"Hey Dad, guess what?"Dick asked as he pulled back a little.

The billionaire quirked a brow. "What?"

"I'm afraid of losing you too."

Bruce's blue eyes widened. He tried to say something back to the boy but he couldnt quite find the right words to say. Dick laughed at his response and seperated himself from the man to give the tall reporter a large hug good bye. When he was done with that, he threw his suitcase in the trunk, and jumped in the back seat to wait patiently for his father to drive them back to Gotham.

The entire time, Bruce had his eyes on the boy but he turned away when Clark stepped behind him.

"You seem surprised."Clark chuckled."_Dad."_

"What'd you say to him?

Clark shrugged, ignoring the dark glare the billionaire was giving him. "Oh, nothing. Just a _tiny _secret. No big."

Bruce raised his pointing finger at the Kryptonian as he opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by his partner honking the car horn. Closing his mouth and stuffing his hands in his pants, Bruce scowled."We'll talk later."

* * *

This is officially the end of the Yume No Anime request. Other requests are still being worked on but please feel free to send more, I'll take anything you got. XD


	6. Brotherly Love

_Hey, everyone! I am soooo sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Remember how I said I was trying to make the baseball team? Well I made it! Which is exactly why I never had the chance to update. Practice started right after school and I had games like every day. After nearly losing our third game, my coach made practice even longer! I was so bummed down with finals and my games that I never had the energy to type something up. And now since I'm in the summer league, I havent found much time to write either. Fortunately (though I'm ashamed to say it) I ended up injuring my leg during a game and will be out of practice and everything else for awhile. So now I'm taking my chance to update as much as I can. Oh and thank you for all the reviews! I remembered when I didnt look at my traffic stats for a few months and saw that hits had jumped up a few thousand! Looking at that and the wonderful reviews brought me to tears. Really. I'm emotional like that. SO THANK YOU!_

_This chapter is dedicated to: **PollywannaCookie238**_

_I hope you and everyone enjoys!_

* * *

Dick Grayson is the first and oldest of the three children Bruce Wayne has ever adopted. During the day, he was the fun loving guy everyone could have a fun time with but during the night, he was the Dark Knight's partner, Robin. Despite this, Dick always found time to spend with his family, especially his younger brothers. Though he was an only child to Mary and John Grayson, Dick played the role as big brother very well. It was always easy to keep a smile on his face when his brothers got annoying but he also knew how to give a good scolding and glare when things did get out of hand.

Jason Todd, second to be adopted and the middle child, had a hate love relationship with the Boy Wonder. Their encounter wasnt the best, seeing as Jason tried to steal the tires from the Batmobile but Dick was quick to forgive. Jason, however, was not. As a child forced to live on the streets, there was no room for trust. Everyone was an enemy in the game of Survival.

It took a few weeks for him to realize Dick wasn't an enemy and an entire month to start 'secretly' enjoying his company. The hate part of the relationship is entirely Bruce's fault. Half a month after being adopted, Jason found out about Bruce and Dick's secret identity and instantly wanted to join.

That night Batman refused his offer.

It was safe to say Jason definately wasnt happy about it.

"He just doesnt want you getting hurt."Dick had told him, hoping to calm him but Jason wasnt buying it. He lived on the streets for half his life! He could fight off any gang that bothered to try and steal what he collected. He could steal anything from a market without breaking a sweat but yet Bruce didnt trust him to fight along side them.

"But he let's you do it."Jason had challenged, his body shaking with pure anger.

He forced himself to look away when Dick's calm yet bubbly eyes met his. Just looking at him made all of his rage subside. Jason remembers, that Dick hadnt said anything for the rest of the night after that. He only gave a sad smile and made his way to his room. It was a week later that Bruce called Jason into his office for a private meeting. There Bruce told him all about Dick, from the loss of his parents, to the man who killed them, and then finally how he became Robin. Jason figured he didnt have the resolve to fight like Dick did, so he let it go.

The love for Dick came from his golden heart. Though they weren't related by blood, Dick treated him like Jason was his life. Though it annoyed him that Dick came into his room when ever he felt like it, he couldnt help but welcome Dick's warm personality. When things got rough at school, Dick was there to back him up and right by his side when Bruce punished them. Being in Dick's presence made him forget about his hard life as a kid and realize that his life is slowly but definately getting better.

And it is because of this very reason, that he agreed in helping said Boy Wonder through his sickness.

"You're doing it wrong."He grunted, to the smaller boy in front of him. With an aggravated sigh, he snatched the butterknife out of his younger brother's hands and proceeded to cut the banana into thin even slices.

Tim Drake was the youngest and last adoptee of the Wayne brothers. It was Dick's idea to take him in, after saving the boy from a burning building a few months after Jason was adopted. After finding out that the boy had lost his parents to the fire, made by a few gang bangers, and he was seven years old, Dick instantly grew a soft spot for him. All it took was a pout and a few teary eyes for Bruce to finally take him in. And when he did, Tim clung to Dick like glue. The two were inseperable only until night came around and Robin was forced to come out. However, Dick made sure to tuck his baby brother in bed, before leaving to, as he puts it, 'kick crime in the butt'.

"I'm not doing it wrong."Tim whinned as he reached for the knife.

Jason quickly smacked his hand away and slid the cutting board covered in banana slices into a bowl. He glanced into the bowl and frowned. "It's missing something."

Tim took the bowl off the counter, since he was too small to see it there, and also frowned. "You're right."He sighed."But we put everything in there. There's apples, grapes, strawberries, and now bananas. What else are we missing?"

Jason thought for a second until a smile found its way on his face. He turned and opened one of the cabinets to pull out a long tin bottle. Tim smiled up at him in a silent approval. Jason handed the smaller of the two the bottle and held the bowl while Tim squirted the treat on top.

Now their lunch in bed was complete.

* * *

Dick sighed, for what seemed to be the tenth time that hour, and squirmed in his bed. He had been trying to sleep for hours but his congested nose made it harder to breathe. Not to mention the bruising headache finding its way on his temple. He grumbled to himself out of annoyance and punched his pillow.

"That's not going to make it any softer, you know."Came the amused reply beside him.

Dick turned his head and gave a smile at his guest."Hey, Jay."

"Hey,"The other greeted. "How do you feel?"

"No better than the last time you asked me."Dick said, as he glanced at his clock. "Which was thirty minuets ago."

When Jason doesnt say anything back, Dick eyes the boy with confusion. It's then Dick notices that Jason is hiding something behind his back and his feet are shuffling nervously. His face is turning a soft pink as he looks everywhere but into Dick's baby blue eyes.

"Jason? You okay?"

The boy seems to fidget even more."I-I'm fine...I just w-wanted to-."

"Got it!"A voice chimes in from behind Jason as Tim grabs the object Jason was hiding and runs towards Dick's bed. "I got you something, Dick!"He says, a smile on his face. Dick never gets a chance to see what it really is Tim is holding because Jason grabs him by his collar and promptly pulls him back.

"Give it back, Tim!"

"No way! You're gonna hold all the gory when I was the one who came up with the idea!"

"It's pronounced _glory, _you idiot, and so what if it was your idea? I was the one who made it."

"That's not fair! Dad wont let me use the sharp knives."

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Stop it!"Dick shouts, his voice light and hoarse, though loud enough to make both the boys flinch and drop the object they held.

A screeching whine echoes in the room as Tim begins to cry.

"What are you crying for?"Jason bellows."That's not helping anyone!"

Instead of stopping Jason in his rant, Dick stares at the bowl on the ground and at the colorful contents nearly spilling out of it. "What is that?"

Jason looks at him and then at the bowl, he sighs."We wanted to do something for you since you were sick."Jason mumbled, as he picked up the bowl and slid the majority of the fruit back into place. "We were going to bake you a cake but-."

"But we didnt know how to make it."Tim sobbed, as Dick tucked his hands under the boy's arms and dragged him into his bed. Tim wrapped his arms around Dick's chest and placed his head on his shoulder as he continued,"So we tried to make you something else."

"Here."Jason said, as he sat on the edge of the bed and handed Dick fruit bowl. "It said 'Get Well'.

"I did the smiley face."Tim pointed at the small spot of white near what seemed to be the word 'Well'. He chuckled slightly and returned Tim's hug, using right arm to drag Jason into it as well.

"Thanks you guys."He says."I couldnt ask for a better Get Well present."

* * *

Later on, Bruce Wayne arrives home, briefcase slung over his shoulder as he stumbles into the mansion. Alfred greets him at the door and takes his things with a weary smile.

"Rough day at work, sir?"He asks.

Bruce merely nods."I was trying to get the update started for my new program when Firefly thought it was a great idea to steal a million dollar artifact from the museum. And I couldnt call Dick for help because he's still sick."

"So sorry to hear that, sir."

In response, Bruce gave a short shrug to dismiss the subject. He glances around the mansion, surprised to see that his children hadnt come down to greet him. Tim would usually be the most excited to hear from him and run from wherever he was just to give the billionaire a large hug. Even though he was sick, Dick would usually be up playing video games in the living room and turned to greet him when he entered. And like always Jason would stand at the top of the stairs, giving him his blank stare of a 'hello'. Unfortunately, none of them were seen.

"Where are the kids?"Bruce asks the butler.

"Why.."Alfred began."They were here before I left."

The elderly man pauses as he hangs Bruce's coat and was complete silence. Bruce ran up the stairs and called to each of his young children, slamming each of their doors open until he came to a stop at Dick's room. Alfred is at his side a moment or two later and gives a sigh of relief at what he sees.

There on Dick's bed are the three Wayne brothers, all tangled together in a piled mess. There's whip cream on each of their faces and hands and a discarded bowl of fruit in between Jason's lap. Dick is between his young brothers, arms wrapped tightly around their shoulders as he leans his head on top of Jason's. The youngest of the three has his face barried in Dick's neck and his tiny hands clenching at both his older siblings t-shirts. Jason has his arms crossed in front of him as he snuggles into Dick's side and chest.

Bruce can only smile as he removes the sticky bowl from Jason and place it on Dick's desk. Alfred grabs another blanket from the closet and with the help of the billionaire, the two tuck the small children in for the night. For it would be heartbreaking if they had to seperate such an adorable moment.

* * *

_So did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!_


	7. First Flight

_Hello, hello! I'm so surprised I got this up so quickly. I just woke up this morning and I automatically knew what I wanted to write. Yeah, I'm awesome. Just kidding. XP. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! When I looked at my stats I found out that R.G.M. jumped up another thousand hits! That really made me smile, so thank you. _

_Lately, I noticed that many of my chapters have been confusing and are different from the original series, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman, Justice League, and Young Justice. I do apologize for confusing you all. From now on, I will explain the chapters before you read because many of the earlier chapters were from alternate universes and such. This chapter doesnt really change the original series. Dick is nine years old heading out on his first night as Batman's official sidekick/partner._

_I will also start replying to reviews. _

_**Primcartoons: **Yeah, you're right! Bruce did adopt Jason because Dick left. Dick left to become Nightwing and Jason took over as the new Robin. I knew that but since it was **PollywannaCookie238's **request, I had to change the original story a bit. Sorry if that confused you and thanks for the review!_

**_Darkryubaby:_**_ I thought the same thing! But for some reason I didnt want to put in the story. I'm pretty sure there are going to be many more Kodak moments though. XD Thanks for the review!_

**_JakeFl: _**_Dude you're awesome. Your review had me smiling for hours. I also don't like it when Tim and Jason come into the story before Dick becomes Nightwing but it was a request so I had to figure something out. You really got what I was trying to go for though in the last chapter. The first three Robins kind of had a major age gap between eachother so I didnt bother to say how old they really were. And you got that! Thanks for that awesome review! I'm glad you liked it. Lol_

**_FluffySquishie.25: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! XD_

**_viridianaln9:_**_ Haha, thanks! I'll be fine in a few weeks. I'll try to update as soon as I can. _

**_Reining3:_**_ Thank you! I'm positive there will be many more brotherly moments. I had many more ideas to write for **PollywannaCookie238's **request but I settled for that one. They'll be up sooner or later. Thanks for the review._

**_cooliochick5: _**_Glad you liked. XD lol_

**_Reina Grayson: _**_Thank you! Of course I'm still taking requests! Since many other people requested for a chapter almost the same as yours I decided to combine them. I hope you like it but if you dont, I'm more than happy to write another. XD. Thanks again._

**_EnderMoon: _**_Thank you very much! It's great to be back! I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. _

**_SuperninjaX:_**_ I don't like stories with the other Robin's either but writing this made me feel different about it. I'm glad you liked it!_

**_heather:_**_ Dude, do you know your challenge has been racking my mind for weeks! I'm wondering if I should put it in seperate chapters or just throw it all in just one? Really, I don't know what I'm going to do haha! But believe me I'm working on it! Thanks for the review and requests._

_This chapter is dedicated to:**Reina Grayson, heather, JimmySays, **and **young flute.**_

_I hope you and everyone else enjoys!_

* * *

Today is my first day as an official vigilante of Gotham. After weeks of being confined to the Batcave and hours of training every day, its time for this city to see what I'm made of. My head spins with excitment as my heart thumps painfully in my chest. Every bone in my body is just begging me to jump out into the world below. Gotham always did look its best at night. The bright lights that glowed at every inch of the city could be compared to nothing else.

"Beautiful isnt it?"A deep voice says from beside me.

Batman has his foot on the ledge of the roof, an arm on his knee, as he scowls at the city. I step onto the ledge with both feet, smiling as our capes flapped loudly together in the wind. I raise my arms from my sides and puff my chest out as the wind picks up slightly.

"It's more than that. It's just-"I paused, trying to find the right words to express this wonderful feeling."..._awesome."_

"Believe me, it gets even better."I turned to look at my partner, expecting him to continue but suddenly there was a loud explosion. Batman grabbed me before I could fall and threw me to the floor. He crawled on top of me, drapping his cape over us as a few more explosions rocked the area.

"Bombs."Batman grunted.

Once the noises stopped, Batman and I stood up and scanned the city over.

"Look!"I shouted, pointing in the distance. Gotham Nation Bank was smoking though it wasnt on fire. I figured they were only small bombs, used to break and enter. Just a bunch of criminals trying to show off.

"Let's go."Batman said, grabbing his grapple and shooting into the air. I followed quickly after him and we swooped through the air towards the bank.

This was it, I thought with a bright smile. The butterflies in my stomach growing even more restless in my stomach.

I always thought flying was the same no matter where you were. As long as your feet didnt touch the ground, the feeling would always be the same. Now, I realize how wrong I really was. Flying in the circus tent and flying outside in Gotham's night air were two completely different things. In the circus, it was always back and forth, back and forth. I could only go as far as the trapeze would take me. But outside of the tent, I could go anywhere.

_The sky was the limit._

Sure doing the flips and twists that made the crowd go wild was fun and all but it was nothing compared to actually flying _over _everyone.

A laugh ripped from my throat when a someone pointed us out as we flew around the street's corner. The end of our ropes came and I let go to fall through the air. A few gasps echoed below as Batman and I plumetted to the ground. I flipped as I pulled an extra grapple from my utility belt and easily aimed for another building to hook onto. When the grapple caught me and dragged me through the air again, I noticed that Batman had chosen the same building to grapple and was flying right by my side around another corner. The people below us cheered at the sight and waved as we passed.

I noticed a few surprised and confused looks from many people and gave a giggle. If this was how people watched their superheroes, I hoped I would stay Robin forever just to see it over and over again.

Once around the corner, I saw police cars and fire trucks surrounding the entrance to the bank. A few spectators were behind them, safely placed behind yellow benches to keep far away from the scene. I followed Batman past them all and landed swiftly to the front lines.

"Batman."Commisioner Gordon called from behind us both."I'm glad you're here. We've go-_who's the kid?"_

I giggled and stretched my hand out for the taller man to take. "Hi, I'm Robin."

* * *

_This is actually my shortest chapter yet and believe me, I'm not really happy about it. I really try to make my chapters atlest 1,000 words long but adding more to this chapter didnt feel right. More than likely though I will have a sequel to calm my nerves. First, I have to finish some more requests. XD. I'm still open to more requests._

_I'll try to update as soon as I can! Believe it or not, I'm working on every request I was sent. I'm seriously going through a gold rush of ideas right now. Really feeling the aster. _

_Please review!_


End file.
